


What's In a Name?

by DGG22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGG22/pseuds/DGG22
Summary: Rated because of one instance of strong language.What's in a name? While snooping through old files left behind by Leo Akaba, Serena discovers that Yuri's name isn't exactly what she thought it was all this time.





	What's In a Name?

“J-O-E-R-I?” Serena squinted at the screen before glancing at the male. “Is that really how your name is spelled?”

He shrugged.

“That’s how it’s supposed to be spelled, yes.”

“I thought it was Y-U-R-I.”

“Yeah. Everyone does. I took to spelling it the way it sounded long ago because when people look at the proper spelling, they pronounce it wrong. I would prefer that no one call me ‘Jerry’, okay?”

Serena snorted.

“Jerry?” she laughed. “That’s hilarious. You are probably the complete opposite of a Jerry. Maybe it could be ironic. You could be a Jerry, after all.”

“Shut up,” he narrowed his eyes.

“Aw. Come on, Jerry. Don’t be so uptight,” she smirked.

“Stop it, Slifer,” he hissed.

The female scowled. Despite the fact that she wore the red uniform, she hated any other reminders that she was forced to reside in the lowest-ranked dorm in the school. And he knew that.

“Watch your mouth,” she warned.

“I’ll refrain from calling you a Slifer if you forgo on calling me Jerry. Deal?”

“Whatever,” Serena averted her eyes.

Silence ensued between the teens for a moment as Yuri continued searching through The Professor’s old files. Serena listened to him clicking away on the keyboard for a few minutes before eventually turning back toward him.

“So it’s pronounced liked ‘Yuri’? Or is it supposed to be pronounced like Your-ee?”

Yuri peered at her with mild disinterest.

“It’s not pronounced like that,” he snapped quickly before a smirk appeared on his face. “However, I liked the way you said it. You flipped the ‘r’ when you pronounced it with the ‘oh’ sound.”

“Oh yeah?” she raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean I can call you your-ee instead of yer-ee?”

“Hell, my name is supposed to pronounced yoo-ree.”

“Seriously?” Serena furrowed her eyebrows. The male nodded. “Your name is a clusterfuck…”

He let out a chuckle.

“Much like my life.”

Serena rolled her eyes before cracking a faint smile.

“So how do you want your name pronounced?”

“Seeing as how no one says it right anyway, I’d say it doesn’t really matter at this point.”

“So I can call you your-ee, and you won’t get mad?”

“Not so long as you keep flipping the ‘r’ like that.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so. Here's a random predatorshipping sort of fic. I just recently posted this to my tumblr as well. You can look that up in my profile if you want.
> 
> So...I posted a little background info on tumblr about this. Mostly just that I think all of Ray's and Zarc's counterparts are probably destined to be together. Obviously, Yuri and Serena were kept apart while they were growing up. Maybe if she'd have been around, he wouldn't have turned out the way he had. This is a postcanon story. I think that Yuri and Serena would develop a friendship, it would just happen slowly. Neither one of them are versed well in the art of friendship, but they learn. And it would grow into something more eventually.
> 
> In this fic, they've been hanging out for awhile. This story may be included in a little anthology I'm planning for later, if all goes well.
> 
> Anyway, random fluff! Thank for reading!!


End file.
